


Library Texts (A Textfic)

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofic, Sexting, Sexting is better than essay writing, Smut, Textfic, dirty typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: It's late. Rey's bored. She texts the number under 'For a good time' scribbled on her library desk. She wasn't expecting to get a response!





	Library Texts (A Textfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt

Rey is working late in the library  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One week later, Rey is in the library again...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day...  
  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
